All That Matters
by FireOpal
Summary: Rose sees an old friend in the new. More loverly 10Rose, with a bit of 9 for good measure. Set during the CIN special.


**F/O:** One in a windfall _grin_ Set just during that clip we had, because I wrote it at the time, and it's been lingering on my hardrive for ages. It's a bit lame really, but I like the idea. More 10/Rose!  
Warning - not mine!  
Summary - Rose sees an old friend in the new.

* * *

"Can you change back?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Can you?" Hopeful.

"No." he replied, looking down. Rose felt lost. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears.

"Are you OK?"

"No." she replied truthfully, feeling the first tears slip down her cheeks. Dashing them away with her sleeve, she saw his face crinkle with sorrow.

"Rose, I-" he stopped, then closed his eyes briefly. Reaching in his jacket pocket, he withdrew the sonic screwdriver, changed the setting with a frown, and pressed it to the console. Rose frowned, confused as he left her alone in the control room, but only for a second, before a hologram fluttered into life.

"Rose, this is Emergency Protocol Two, which means I've regenerated," The hologram sighed, and she hiccoughed at his familiar voice, before sitting down to watch, wiping her eyes.

"…And you're not taking it well. I know it must be pretty weird. I only hope I didn't end up with two heads or something." He paused again.

"I guess you're confused. I know I would be – especially with the two heads thing. But it's all right, honest. You might not believe me, but it's me." He frowned. "I mean, it will be me. I hate messing with tenses, I always get confused."

"I'm not sure what I'm trying to say here, he, I, should be able to explain it better than I can. But Rose, whatever lead to my regeneration, I know it's not your fault, or mine. We've come up against an enemy that was too strong, and I just hope you weren't in danger. Rose, know that I couldn't stand for you to be hurt, no matter what."

"I know I can't persuade you, and I bet right know you're sobbin' your heart out or something. You probably don't even understand what I'm saying." He smiled, and her heart broke further. "Hell, I don't understand what I'm sayin'."

His tone turned serious. "I guess I haven't got a lot to lose now, but I just wanted to let you know, no matter what happens, I love you. Any incarnation, any time. And if you want to go home, I'll take you happy in the knowledge you'll be safe." Rose sobbed, her hands clenching tight.

"Whatever happens, have a good life Rose. I'll be happy in the knowledge I lived with you for a while. And don't cry," he turned to face her, and for a second, a combination of the light and her mind playing tricks on her, his face was flesh, his eyes were bright blue and he was smiling into her heart.

"Don't cry, 'cause we'll see each other again. And I'm telling you now, I can't wait." With a shiver, the hologram faded, still grinning with soft eyes.

"No!" Rose cried past her tears. "You can't leave me! You can't leave me." Her voice strengthened slightly. "You can't just save my life and leave. You can't just give me a message, tell me you love me and then expect me to live my life alone!"

His reply startled her.

"What else can I do?" The voice was unfamiliar – educated, with a hint of Scottish – but the words were his. "I can't make you stay like this."

"You never made me stay." She replied, tears still soaking her face. "I chose."

"And now I'm letting you choose to leave." His eyes were sad. "I can't let you stay here when I know it would hurt you so much."

"Don't you see, though? Did my return not tell you anything? Leaving you hurts more."

"I can't be him, Rose. I'm the same, yes, but I can't deny I've changed."

"Then be you, and we'll see how it goes." She replied, finding strength in His last words.

"Do you still love me?" she asked after a while, her voice small. The Doctor froze, before lowering his head.

"Yes." He said quietly. Standing, Rose crossed to him, still dressed in the old leather jacket, sideburns and all. Reaching out, she took his hand.

"Then that's all that matters." She replied, squeezing the unfamiliar hand. "All that matters."


End file.
